FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a pushrod guide and locator and in a particular aspect it relates to a pushrod guide which is easily mounted to an existing internal combustion engine.
Many internal combustion engines are not provided with pushrod guides at all or such guides as may be provided depend merely on a line contact between the pushrod and a member forming part of, say, the cylinder head of the engine. In the former instance deformation and whip of the pushrod can occur and, in the latter instance, wear of the pushrod can occur.
The lack of adequate guiding for pushrods is a particularly bad deficiency with high performance engines such as those modified for racing but is also a problem with engines intended for private and commercial use.
The present invention has as one of its objects the provision of a pushrod guide and locator.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pushrod guide and locator which is simple but effective.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a pushrod guide and locator which can be mounted on an existing engine without modification thereof.